Shawn Mendes
Shawn Peter Raul Mendes is a Canadian singer-songwriter. He attracted a following in 2013, when he began posting song covers on the popular video sharing application Vine. Mendes was later recruited into "Magcon" with many other entertainers. The following year, he caught the attention of artist manager Andrew Gertler and Island Records A&R Ziggy Chareton which led to him signing a deal with the record label Shawn went on to release his debut single "Life of the Party", which become successful in his native Canada as well as internationally. Following the release of "Life of the Party", he has released both an EP and a studio album, and has headlined his own tour, as well as been the opening act for Pop/Country singer, Taylor Swift in 2015. He released a duet single with Camila Cabello, the former Fifth Harmony member called "I Know What You Did Last Summer" in 2015, and then to release his sophomore album "Illuminate" on the 23rd of September 2016. Mendes also won numerous awards including, People's Choice Award for Favorite Breakdown Artist, MTV Europe Music Award for Best Male, MTV Europe Music Award for Best Push Artist, MTV Europe Music Award for Best New Act, MTV Europe Music Award for Best Worldwide Act, MuchMusic Video Award for Pop Video of the Year, 2 Teen Choice Awards for Choice Web Star: Music, 2 MuchMusic Video Awards for Fan Fave Video, Kids Choice for Favorite New Artist, Shorty Award for Best Vine Musician, Canadian Radio Music Awards Chart Topper Award, and Canada's Wall of Fame Allan Slaight Honour. Life and Career Shawn was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and was raised in Pickering, a suburb of the city. He is the son of Karen, a real estate agent, and Manuel Mendes, a businessman. His father is of Portuguese descent (from a family from Lagos), while his mother is English. Shawn also has one younger sibling, Aaliyah Mendes (13 years old). He first started posting cover videos on the popular social video app Vine in 2013 as well as YouTube covers and picked up millions of views and followers in a matter of months, becoming well known for his six-second snippets and full versions of many popular songs. Artist manager Andrew Gertler discovered Shawn Mendes online in January 2014, bringing him to Island Records where he eventually signed and released his first single "Life of the Party" in June 2014. He is the youngest artist to debut in the top 25 with a debut song on the Billboard Hot 100, making to number 24 for the week ending July 12, 2014 at 15 years, 11 months and 4 days of age. Prior to his signing, Shawn toured as a member of the MagCon Tour alongside other young artists and social media sensations such as Nash Grier, Cameron Dallas, Jack & Jack, Kevin Collins and more. Shawn was also on a nationwide tour with Austin Mahone as an opening act and released his debut major label EP in July, with a debut album due out later in 2014. Discography Main article: Discography Studio Albums: Handwritten Illuminate Revised Albums: Handwritten Revisited Tours ;Opening act *2014: Live on Tour (North America) *2014: Jingle Ball Tour *2015: Jingle Ball Tour *2015: The 1989 World Tour (North America) ;Headlining *2014–15: ShawnsFirstHeadlines *2016: Shawn Mendes World Tour *2017: Illuminate World Tour Category:Singers